A new Tournament begins
by writerwiseguy
Summary: In this story my OCs Chris and Kiro enter a KC tournament but a dark group threatens the world...
1. Our Story Begins

0Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! Or its respective themes or elements.

It was a warm and sunny day as two friends Kiro, and Chris made their way to the latest

Kaiba Corp. Tournament. Kiro is a lot shorter than Chris

and uses a Machine Re-Volt deck, modified of course. Chris uses a Spellcaster's Judgement

deck also slightly modified. Kiro was just about to

turn around a corner when he jumped about a foot in the air and made an amazing 360 and

hid behind Chris.

"What in the world?" He asked.

Kiro pointed at the alleyway. "M-m-man in a p-p-purple robe, I think he's some kind of

Ghoul wannabe." said Kiro shaking.

"Okay." said Chris. "Let's sneak past."

"No, he has some poor duelist cornered and is trying to force him to duel." said Kiro concern

showing on his face.

"Okay, I'll check it out." Chris said with a sigh.

They so very carefully made their way into the alley.

"Hey Has-been, I don't think you should keep on doing that." said Chris. The man turned

around and settled his pale blue eyes on Chris.

"Would you take his place?" the man asked in a cold, calm voice.

"I would." said Chris as the poor kid gathered his cards and fled.

"So be it. You shall fall to Lord Dorian's Warriors!" the man said as his duel disc activated.

Chris activated his. "Tell, What's your name?"

"My name is no longer my concern, call me the Rook." said the man.

C: 4000R: 4000

"I shall start." said Chris drawing his 6th card. "I start by summon White Magician Pikeru

(1200/0)" said Chris. "Then'll I equip her with Trial of the

Princesses. It raises her ATK to 2000 plus when she takes down a monster that is level five

or higher she gets crowned into Princess Pikeru(2000/0) Chris explained.

"It doesn't matter how many attack points you raise, you'll never win." said Rook drawing a

card giving him a total of 6. "I summon Oni Tank T-34

in defense mode. (1400/1700), followed by 3 facedowns." said Rook.

C: 4400R: 4000

_Hmm, three facedowns, what can I do? _so thought Chris until he saw what he drew.

"Thanks to Pikeru I gain 400 points per monster I have on my field

I play Swords of Revealing Light, to halt your attacks for 3 turns." Chris said. "Now I

summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode.

Skilled Dark Magician attack with Dark Blast attack!" said Chris as his mage charged energy

then sent it in the form of black lightning on his

foe's monster. The monster was vanquished.

"Now Pikeru attack!" said Chris. His child-mage sent a blast of rainbow energy at Rook.

Rook smiled and pressed a button.

"Trap activate! Draining Shield!" he said as the attack was absorbed into his life point meter.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises. That shield

takes the attack and adds it to my LP count." he said as his life points ticked upward.

C: 4400R: 6000

"I end my turn then." said Chris laying a facedown.

"I take mine!" said Rook. "I summon a face down monster, then I activate a spell card

Mystical Space Typhoon!" he cried slipping a card into a

slot on his disc.

_Not my Tiral of The Princesses! _Chris panicked.

"And I'm using it on my face down card." he said as the card flipped up and shattered. "And

it's a Statue of the Wicked, allowing me to summon

2 wicked Tokens." he said. "And I end my turn."

(I'm just guessing but I believe their stats are !000/1000 x2 I'm not sure though.)

_What's he up to now? _thought Chris as he added a card to his hand. "Pikeru's special power

activates. Increasing my Life Points by 800!" said Chris.

C: 5200R: 6000

"I see this duel is getting us nowhere, finish your turn so that way my monsters will be free to

attack." said Rook tapping his fingers impatiently on his disc.

"Fine, I start by sacrificing my White Magician Pikeru to summon my Chaos Command

Magician (2400/1900)! Then I play the spell card

Lightning Vortex by discarding my Apprentice Magician I can destroy all face up monsters on

your side of the field!" said Chris as the two token

monsters shattered. "Now Command Magician attack with Chaos Force!" said Chris.

The green robed spellcaster snapped its fingers and waved its hands in a cryptic way. The

ground shaked, the air vibrated, fire fell from the sky

and gysers of water shot from the ground. A blue energy beam gained power from all of

these elements and slammed into the facedown card.

The card shattered. It was a Giant Soldier of Stone.

"Defense gone, attack Skilled Dark Magician!" the dark wizard cast forth his lightning and

zapped the Rook. He fell to the ground panting.

C: 5200R: 4100

"I'll find away to win yet!" said Rook as he drew. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards.

Now I summon Jinzo #7 and play Machine Duplication

to summon 2 more. Now I attack with all three!" said Rook. "That's a grand total of 1500

attack points."

C: 3700R: 4100

"That evens the playing field." laughed the Rook.

"But I have more fire power! I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior. It's power increases its

own attack by 300 points, anytime I sacrifice these

points I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. Now I attack all three of your

Monsters!" said Chris.

Chaos Command Magician: 2400-5001900

Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1900-5001400

Skilled Dark Magician: 1900-5001400

Total: 4700

The Rook looked on in horror as his lp dropped to zero. "How could I have made such an

amatuer mistake?" he cried as he fell to the ground his

cards scattering on the breeze.

"Let's go." said Chris. Kiro nodded and the left the fallen Warrior to his misery. Uknown to

them a man watched from the roof of a building. He

pulled a Cell Phone out of his pocket an dialed a number. "The first has fallen, I shall now

make my move to enter the tournament." he hung up. He

turned and paid the kid who had pretended to be under attack and left.

writerwiseguy: How's that for my first ever fanfiction?

Chris: Hey there's more to come, look out for the tournament coming soon!

Kiro: Read and review thank you all!


	2. Training for the Tournament

Chapter 2 : Training for the Tournament.

They were the last ones to register for the tournament. Their duel discs were checked and double checked, and they were given tournament passes.

They headed to their favorite fast food place. The weren't aware that they were being followed, by none other than the 2nd Guard. He followed them to their homes but stayed out of sight. He stopped under a street light at a corner and examined the tournament pass he had recieved from the registration.

He smiled as he thought of the promotion he would get for knocking the 2 teens out of the tournament in the first round. He patted the pocket that he had put the pass in. His pass to glory.

The next two days were uneventful aside from practicing and studying popular dueling moves. Then they practiced on each other. Here's how one such session went.

K: 4000 C:4000

"I'll start." said Chris. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior, and two facedowns."

"My turn, I summon Oni Tank T-34, then I activate Enemy Controller! This card forces your Breaker to kneel!" Kiro said as Breaker knelt and covered himself with his shield. "Now Oni Tank, Trample him!" he said as Oni Tank ran over the poor spellcaster.

"Good move, but not good enough. I summon a facedown defense monster and a facedown spell or trap." said Chris. "Back to you."

"Alright, I sacrifice Oni Tank for Ancient Gear Engineer (1500/1500)! Then I play a facedown. And since I have a monster that has "Ancient Gear" in its name, I can summon an Ancient Gear (100/800) in attack position. I attack your face down with Ancient Gear Engineer, and then you with Ancient Gear." said Kiro.

The Engineer ran across the field and jammed his drill into the back of Chris's monster card. It revealed a young female magician who then shattered.

"Magician of Faith?" asked Kiro. "Anyway. Ancient Gear Engineer has a special effect, well, three actually, the first is that no trap card can target him, the second is that when he attacks you cannot activate spells or traps to stop him, and third, when he attacks he destroys a spell or trap on your side of the field." Kiro explained. "and I choose the middle one." The middle card flipped faceup revealed to be Mystic Blast and shattered.

"My turn." said Chris drawing. "I remove from play one Light, and one Darkness attributed monsters to summon my Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000) and this card has a special power too, instead of attacking I can choose to send on of your monsters into the Different Dimension, In game terms Remove From Play (or RFP) I remove your Engineer." said Chris.

Kiro's Ancient Gear robot vanished into a vortex. He knodded. "My turn." he said drawing. "I play Monster Reborn and revive my Oni Tank T-34, then I switch both of my monster into defense." Kiro said.

"I must say you are being such a good sport for getting your but kicked." said a voice. They turned to see Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto standing just off the yard.

Kiro smiled sheepishly. "Thanks." he muttered.

Joey shrugged. Yugi flashed him a thumbs-up "Keep working hard and you'll make it." he said before they walked away.

Kiro nodded to himself. _He's right, nobody can make me quit or lose but me._

Chris realized what happened. "Let's do this." he said softly as he drew a card. "I summon the Gemini Elf In attack mode. Then I attack your Oni tank with my Chaos Sorcerer, and then your gear with my elves." said Chris.

"I play Card Destruction, we fold our hands and draw new ones for every one we ditched. Which Means I get four new cards and you get two. I now summon Red Gadget in Defense mode, it's effect moves Yellow Gadget to my hand." he said picking up his deck and searching through it. "I can't do anything else." said Kiro.

"I attack your Gadget with Gemini Elf and you with Chaos Sorcerer." said Chris.

K: 1700 C: 3900

"I summon Yellow Gadget, its effect moves Green Gadget to my hand." said Kiro.

_Hmm, sounds like he's setting something up. But what?_ thought Chris as he watched Kiro return his deck to the deck slot.

Kiro signaled that he ended his turn. Chris drew. _Hmm, Upstart Goblin, that might help me, and I can afford to give Kiro 1000 life points. _"I play Upstart Goblin, I draw one card and you gain 1000 life points."

K: 2700 C: 3900

"I attack your Gadget with my Chaos Sorcerer and then you with Gemini Elf." said Chris.

K: 800 C: 3900

"If I had known that those 1000 life points you gave me came with interest I would have given them back." said Kiro, He drew his card. _Perfect!_ I'll discard a card I don't need, Then I'll play Pot of Avarice to return five monsters to my deck, shuffle then draw 2. I summon Overdrive (1600/1500) and equip it with Heavy Mech Support Platform. It raises my Overdrives Attack by 500 giving it a total of 2100. Take out the Elves!" He said.

The Machine gun attached to the back of the ATV shot wildly blowing apart the sisters.

K: 800 C: 3700

"You're getting there!" Chris Encouraged him. "I attack your Overdrive with my Chaos Sorcerer!" said Chris.

The Heavy Mech Support Platform exploded instead. "Union monsters take the hit instead of the monsters the unioned with." said Kiro.

"Clever." muttered Chris. He waved his hand to signal the end of his turn.

"I sacrifice my Overdrive to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera, Then i equip it with another Heavy Mech Support Platform." said Kiro. "attack!"

The beast (If it could be called that) rammed in to the magic user. He shattered and so did the Heavy Mech Support Platform.

Chris was amazed. "Well done, I'm a champion duelist and I only started training you this summer, you doing excellent." he said looking down to draw a card. "Go Fissure!" he said. "This spell destroys the weakest face up monster on your side of the field!" said Chris.

"Activate Trap! Magic Jammer!" exclaimed Kiro as he discarded a card. "By discarding a card from my hand, Magic Jammer stops your Fissure from destroying my Chimera."

Chris moaned. "Can't anything ever be easy?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I activate the magic card Ancient Gear Castle, this card raises the ATK of all "Ancient Gear" monsters by 300. In addition anytime a monster is summoned this card gains a counter." said Kiro. "And I'll play a facedown card."

Chris surveyed the field, he ddn't like the fact that the Ancient Gear Castle gains every time a monster is summoned, even if its his monster that was summoned.

"I summon Ebon Magican Curran in defense. (1200/0) her power inflicts damage to you, 300 points per monster on your side of the field. I end my turn." said Chris.

Ancient Gear Castle: 1

"Mine starts." said Kiro as his life points dropped to 500. "Thanks to my spell card my Chimera has 3100 attack points. Chimera, destroy the Magician Curran, use Chimeric Tech attack!" The Machine charged across to the other side of the field and launched a laser shower onto Ebon Magician Curran. "I summon Guardian of The Throne Room (1650/1600) Attack!"

K: 500C: 2050

_Man, I'm gonna go on the defensive._ Thought Chris as he drew his card. "I summon Blast Magician in defense mode (1400/1700) and I place a facedown."

Ancient Gear Castle: 2

_Hmm, defensive, I guess I'll just summon that one monster._ "The time has come. I sacrifice my Ancient Gear Castle to summon Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) and it has a trample effect!" said Kiro. "Attack all of you!" he called out to his monsters.

Ancient Gear Golem vs. Blast Magician : Blast magician destroyed damage done: 1300

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera: 3100

Guardian of the Throne Room: 1650

Total damage: 5550

"I can't believe you beat me, I almost won." said Chris in a state of shock as he deactivated his duel disc.

"Yeah, me neither." they shared a chuckle. "I'm sorta hungry. Can we raid your kitchen?" asked Kiro.

"Sure, Why not?" said Chris smiling as he headed inside with Kiro behind.

Not too far away a lone figure made a note of the victory. He felt a sharp pain in his head. He dropped to one knee.

_This is Lord Dorian to Bishop report_

_This is Bishop to Lord Dorian, we may have to restructure our original plan. The kid Kiro is alot stronger than he looks. He handled the __Ancient Gear cards almost as well as his brother could have. _

_Keep an eye out then_

_Bishop out_

writerwiseguy: So, Bishop is the one who strikes next. Kudos to those who can figure out the names Rook and Bishop.

Chris: The next chapter the Tournament starts!

Kiro: It'll be like Battle City- Only no evil bad guys right????

Chris: we can only hope...


	3. Chris's First Duel

Chapter Three: Chris's First Duel

Kiro and Chris looked around the Town Square. "We are so late." they sighed. They went to Kaiba Corp. There was a young women with purple hair and green eyes and a punkish outfit. Expecting the worst they made their way into the room.

When she appeared to actually be working, Chris and Kiro raised an eyebrow.

"So what can I help you with, eh," she said in the biggest canadian accent they have ever heard. Chris and Kiro fell over. Standing back quickly they recovered what dignity they had left.

"Uh, yeah, we're late and I was wondering if we could still participate." asked Chris. Kiro nodded in agreement.

"Sure, eh, if ya'll hurry up." she said. Suddenly there was a blur of activitiy and her hair and papers flew everywhere. The two duelists were gone.

she looked around the room with a familar look on her face. "O-o" "How in the world did they do that, eh?" she asked outloud.

Back in the tournament.

"So where first?" asked Kiro. Chris thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers. "How about the park?" he suggested. Kiro nodded. Then they sped off. Little did the notice the man dressed in black appear where they were standing. "Amusing." he said sliding his deck into his duel disc. "To the park." he whispered and vanished.

At the park...

Chris and Kiro were sitting on a bench. Then they happened to loook over at the duels taking place. One of them was the girl from Kaiba Corp.

Chris and Kiro walked over to see what type of deck she was using. "I sacrifice both my face-down monsters to summon Wingweaver (2750/2400)!" she said.

Chris and Kiro looked at her and then her monster and had to hid a laugh. She didn't notice or hear.

"I also play the field spell Luminous Spark! To raise my light monsters attack points by 500 and take away 400 defense points. Then finally I play Fairy Meteor Crush! To inflict damage through defense! Attack his final defense!" She said. Wingweaver : 3250/2000 The fairy raised her hands a blasted away the Giant Soldier of Stone on the opponents field and the rest of the kid's life points. That's when they noticed the red jacket. "A Duel Academey student?" Kiro asked. The punk girl turned and put a yellow blazer on over her punk outfit. "She's one too?"

asked Chris his eyes turning wide in surprise.

The girl saw them, she made her way through the crowd. "Hiya." she said.

"I didn't know that you were in Duel Academey." said Chris. "We thought that you worked at Kaiba Corp."

"Nope, our ship arrived today and so I had to fill out entry forms for all the students." she said.

"Cool." said Kiro.

"Sooo, what's your name?" asked Chris.

"My name is Kira." she said. She kinda looked like Kiro Chris mused as he waited for something to change in the conversation. Right now Kiro and Kira were staring at each other.

Chris crossed his arms.

After a few moments a vein appeared on his forehead.

"Fine! You guys can sit there and stare at each other, I'm gonna get a soda and then I'm gonna find me an opponent." he said walking off.

A moment later he passed by with a drink in hand and saw that they were still staring.

He sighed. Then got a idea struck him. He waited until a kid with a duel disc passed by. He grabbed the kid and whispered with him for moment. Then they took their marks and activated their duel discs.

"My name is Mark and I'm one of the best!" said the kid striking a heroic pose. Chris sweatdropped. "Rrrright, my name is Chris and I'm one of the skilled." said Chris.

C: 4000 M: 4000

"I'll show ya how ta party and I'll start with this! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)! And then I'll play two facedowns.

_Elemental Heros? They require a bit of fusion power so maybe I can wing this._ Chris thought as he drew a card. "Behold my Skilled Dark Magician!" said Chris summoning one of his favorite monsters. "Then I shall activate the field power of Yami! It's dark power raises the attacking and defending strength of all my magicians." Chris said with a smirk as his Skilled Dark Magician's power rose. (2100/1900) "Attack with Dark Magic Blast!" he said as his magician twirled its staff and blasted away the hero.

C: 4000 M: 3500

"Nice move, but try this! I play Fusion Gate! That turns off your magical boost, and now I can summon fusion monsters without Polymerization! That means by discarding Avian and Burstinatrix I can summon my Elemental Hero FlameWingman! (2100/1200) ( I don't know his defense sorry elemental Hero deck users, I just don't pay that much attention.) "Now FlameWingman destroy his spellcaster!" said Mark.

C: 3800 M: 3500

"Now you lose the attack points of your monster out of your life points." said Mark.

C: 1900 M: 3500

"Nice move. Watch this! I play Call of the Haunted to revive my Skilled Dark magician then I activate Magicial Dimension! This card allows me to sacrifice my Magician to summon my Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900)! Plus the Magicial Dimension destroys your FlameWingman!" said Chris. "Now Chaos Command Magician, attack with Chaos Force!" said Chris as his magician summoned the elements and combined them into one and used it to damage Mark's life points.

C: 1900 M: 1100

"Nice move. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode! (800/2000)" said Mark. "Thats it for me."

"I now take my turn. I summon the Gemini Elf (1900/900)! Then I attack your Clayman with my Magician!" said Chris.

"No way! Trap card activate! Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends your battle phase." said Mark drawing a card. "Now I sacrifice my Clayman for a facedown monster."

"Hmm, I summon Rogue Doll (1600/1000)! Then I activate Swords Of Revealing Light! This card stops all of your attacks for three turns plus reveals all facedown monsters on your side of the field." said Chris. The swords fell to Earth and the force of their land flipped over a monster to reveal a giant Sphinx. "I see now." said Chris. "I play a facedown and end my turn."

"I use my Guardian Sphinx's effect to flip itself facedown." he said as the statue was replaced with a the backside of a card. "And then I'll summon another Sparkman in defense." said Mark signalling the end of his turn.

Chris drew and smiled at what he drew. "I play a card Mr. Yugi Muto himself plays! I activate Mage Power! This card raises the attacking strength of one of my magicians. I choose Chaos Command Magician. "That means that my Call of the Haunted that has been sitting there useless? Finally has a use. I also have a facedown. That means my Chaos Magician gains 1500 points!" said Chris. (3900/1900) "Now Destroy the Sphinx!" The Chaos Command Magician commanded the elements and destroyed the sphinx.

"Now Gemini Elf destroy the Sparkman!" said Chris. The elves punched and kicked Elemental Hero Sparkman into pixels. "Now Rogue Doll finish this!" said Chris as a blast of light was fired from Rogue Doll's hands. It hit the ground in front of Mark as his life points dropped to zero.

He smiled. "Awesome duel. I probably could have done better. I heard about these cards from a friend of mine that goes to Duel Academey. He told me a kid named Jaden Yuki is the master of these cards. I thought I'd try 'em." said Mark. He waved again and walked away taking off his duel disc as he did so.

Then he, Kiro, and Kira began to hunt for an opponent for Kiro.

writerwiseguy: Sry if the chaps are too short, my 'amazing' writing skills only last so long. Also you- the readers- get to decide what kind of deck Kiro gets to face. And my card knowledge is also limited, so please include a card list with attacks and effects. (Thus the whole e-mail thing) also I hope that you found this one funnier than the last 2

Kiro: Who do I get to duel?

Chris : We'll see who wants you do duel what.

Kiro: How long will this take?

Chris and writerwiseguy: ...um...uh...er...

Thx to Sylvan Wind of Change for the kind review!!


End file.
